Do You Still Remember?
by karmakaze
Summary: Marilyn Kaye owns Replica, and I do not. Amy is 28, and looking back on her hard past. Something devestating happened when she was seventeen, and she's never been able to forget it. PG-13 for possible killing in Ch 6. In ch 7 it will be revealed.
1. The Future

**Do You Still Remember?**

Heather Skinner was a happy seven-year-old girl, playing with her friends.  She had the blondest hair, the brightest blue eyes, and a big smile to prove that she was one of the sweetest seven-year-old girls around.  "Heather, come on in," Tasha said.  "It's getting cold outside."

            "Coming, Mom!" Heather groaned.

            Chris, Heather's dad, had just come home, and Heather wanted to ask him something.  She remembered earlier having seen their neighbor come out of her house, just long enough to pick up her newspaper, and solemnly take it back in.  The woman was about Tasha's age, twenty eight, and had a lovely cloud of thick brown hair, deep brown eyes that held memories that Heather could not begin to imagine, and a fairly decent figure.

            "Mommy," Heather said to Tasha at the dinner table.  "Why doesn't our neighbor ever talk?"  
            "Amy?" Tasha asked.  "She's had a rough life," Tasha said flatly, indicating that the conversation would not continue.

            "Actually," Chris said.  "I used to date her before I met your mother.  She told me that she was a clone, which is someone who is made to be a baby, and grow up to look exactly like the person you pick, and that there were twelve others just like her, if you counted Aly, and that she was perfect.  Apparently, the people who paid for the project," Chris said, making sure that Heather understood what he was saying, "were bad people who wanted to take over the world.  Eventually, they kidnapped all of the clones, including my friend, Andy, and Amy was the only one who didn't lose her emotions.  She never discovered what happened to them.  Andy was a boy clone, and Amy was in love with him.  I think they tried the treatment on her, and she can't be as happy as she used to be."

            "Chris!" Tasha shrieked.  "You shouldn't be telling her all of this!  She's only a child!"

            Heather hated how her mother always called her "only a child," as if just because she was small, she could not understand anything.  Still, the story was so sad.  Amy couldn't be happy?

            "Can Amy never be happy?" Heather asked sadly.

            "Well, by the time she was seventeen, Amy was very close to Amys One, Five, Eight, and Thirteen.  Andy even asked her if she would marry him when she was older, but he never came back.  Also, Amy has no idea what happened to her mother," Chris continued.

            Heather started to cry at the thought of someone losing their Mommy.  "Heather, honey," Tasha said, trying to comfort her daughter.  "It's okay.  Daddy shouldn't be telling you this anyway."

            "Will I lose you too?" Heather cried.

            "No," Tasha said comfortingly.  "Of course not.  Don't worry, baby."

            "Is Amy going to be okay?" Heather asked.

            "I don't know," Tasha said.  "I really don't."

            "It just isn't like her to give up," Chris said.  "I guess she was really hurt."

            The next day, Heather decided that she would go say hi to Amy, and try to cheer her up.  She put some of her cookies in a basket, because cookies always made_ her _feel better!  Yet, on the way, she spotted a necklace.  One that was made of pointy teeth.  "This is cool," Heather said.  Without thinking, she picked it up.

            She continued to skip along, and rang Amy's doorbell.  Amy sighed, but made her way to the door.  It was horrible how such a lovely young woman could be so sad.  "I brought you some cookies," Heather said.

            "For me?" Amy asked in surprise.  "What's your name, little girl?"

            "Heather.  Heather Skinner.  My mommy and daddy said you were sad, so I came to make you happy," Heather said.

            Amy's eyes widened.  Did this girl's parents really know what she was going though?  "Who are your parents?  I mean, what are your mommy and daddy's names?"

            "Tasha and Chris," Heather said proudly.

            Heather saw a tear stream down Amy's face.  "They were my friends, back when I was young.  Before the clone war."

            "Don't be sad," Heather said, handing her the basket of cookies.

            "Thank you," Amy said.  "That's very sweet of you," she said, taking the basket inside, and coming back out.  "Can I talk to your parents?" she asked.  "Are they home?"

            Heather nodded, and led Amy inside.  Tasha had a look of shock on her face.  "Amy?" she asked.

            "Tasha?" Amy asked.  "Is it really you?"

            "Yes," Tasha said.  "But how did this happen to you?  How did you escape if none of the other Amys did?"

            "I never knew if they escaped.  I've wondered that for all my life," Amy said sadly.

            "Let's find them!" Heather said.  "Like, put their faces on milk cartons!"

            "Heather," Tasha sighed.  "It's not that simple."

            Yet, Amy had no idea that someone desperately needed her help.  
 


	2. Younger Days

            "How did this happen to you…to us, Amy?" Tasha had asked her.  "We used to be best friends, why wouldn't you talk to me?"

            Amy sighed solemnly, and remembered how desperately she had just wanted a shoulder to cry into during the Clone War, but the other Amys and Andys were too unfeeling to care.  

            "Sit down," Tasha said.  "Take as long as you need to.  You're my best friend, and I want you to feel better!"

            She and Tasha made their way to the couch, and on cue, Chris took Heather to bed, and Amy began her story, as if she were traveling back in time, to that day, eleven years ago.

            Amy Candler was reading through the mail, and shrieked with excitement at the sight of her first college acceptance letter.  "Harvard?" Amy asked giddily.  Lately, Amy's mother had assumed that they Organization was gone, since they hadn't tried to find her in such a long time, and Amy was allowed to excel, at least in school.  Andy, who had been visiting, leaned in to give her a kiss when she ran into the house, and gave him the news.

            "That's great, Amy!" he said enthusiastically.  "I'm so very proud of you, my girlfriend," he said, giving her a hug, and whirling her around in excitement.

            Amy giggled.  "I worked so hard!" she said.

            "Your mother will be pleased," Andy said with excitement.  "Oh, Amy, this is so wonderful!"      

            Amy sighed dreamily, as she and Andy went outside and sat on the porch.  "Just think of the careers we could get.  We have our whole lives ahead of us.  We could be anything we wanted to be."

            Later that night, Amy dreamed about the celebration party that her mother was allowing her to have.  She would invite all of her friends.  She mentally made a guest list of Tasha and Chris, Eric and Aly, Amy One and Andy Eleven, and Amy Five and Eight, who were both, alone at the time.  She had remembered how she had spent so much time with Andy, considering that he had moved nearby, and she had been so happy to be with him.  Eric had liked Aly, because she had been a fun-loving, average girl who enjoyed sports, like he did.  And Tasha had developed a crush on Chris, because she liked how mysterious he was.  Eventually, Chris had asked her out, after Amy had spent so much time with Andy.  She, Chris, and Eric were still good friends, but not in the way that they used to be.  Still.  Soon, she would go to Harvard, and all Amy could think about was how lucky she was to have such a perfect life.

            The next day, she woke up with fresh happy thoughts on her mind, and she went into her closet to find something nice to wear, when three men in military camouflage burst into her room.

            "Seven, you're coming with us!" one of them said.

            "No!" she screamed.  "Mom!  Andy!  Tasha!  Chris!  Heeeeeeeeeeelp!" she screamed.  She tried to fight him, but he was just naturally stronger than she was, based on build, and age.  Amy hated feeling helpless, and tried to even sock him, or poke his eyes, to do _anything_, but there was nothing that she _could _do.

            "Tell it to your sisters when you get there," the government official grunted.  "I'm sure it'll fascinate them."

            "You can't do this!  This is kidnapping!  It's against the law," she shrieked, as they hauled her into a van, and tied her up to a chair.  She looked at the girl next to her, and remembered that the only clone who lived this close to them was Aly.  If they intended to start taking over the world now, Aly would be no use to them. 


	3. Marie

            "You're not a kid anymore, Seven," the driver sneered.  "In fact, you're not even human.  You're just a clone."

            Amy angrily stared at the man driving.  "You're with the Organization, aren't you?"

            "Obviously," the man said.  

            "I guess this is going to be a bit different from the island," Aly whispered to Amy.

            Amy nodded in agreement.  She had an idea, that she could jump out of the van, and drag Aly with her.  Sure, it would be dangerous, but since they were now seventeen, she had no idea how far the Organization would go.  Frantically, she tried to untie herself, but it was no use.  Four terrifying hours later, Amy found herself in a forest, where there was a clearing.  They untied both Amy and Aly, and let them join their sisters, and the Andys.

            Each of the Amys wore different expressions.  They also had necklaces with cards bearing their numbers.  Amy One squeezed Andy Eleven's hand, and glared angrily at Cindy, and the three camouflaged men who had kidnapped Amy.  Surveying the row of clones, it was inevitable that she would not find Amy Three in the set, since she was dead, but there was something that shouldn't be there.  The Amy who had the tag labeled "Nine" was holding a baby.

            Amy's mouth hung open, and she stared at Annie nervously.  "What the…"

            "Her name is Marie," Annie announced to Amy.  "She is three months old."

            Amy groaned.  Obviously, Annie wouldn't allow her daughter to have a name that wasn't French.  "I guess she's been with the Organization for awhile," Amy commented to One, Five, Eight, and Aly, as they joined in a group.  

            "I'd say so," Aly said queasily.

            "I wonder which Andy it was," Five said apprehensively.  "And what the Organization wants with us."

            Aly shuddered.  "This is really horrible," she said.

            "You think?" Eight asked sarcastically.

            Cindy called for their attention.  "We are planning to go to war by Thursday.  There is no way for you to escape; we have armed guards on every corner of this forest.

            "If we do go to war," Annie declared in a charming French accent, "Who will take care of Marie?"

            "Like she _cares_," Aly said lamely to Amy.

            "Do not worry about her, Annie," Cindy said.  "She will be fine."

            "This forest is dirty!" Aimee whined.  "Just look at my shoes!  They're ruined!"

            Sure enough, Aimee's shoes had the most in depth coating of mud that Amy had ever seen.  A guard pointed a gun at Aimee, and _that _silenced her.  An Andy had a question.

            "Yes, Andy Nine?" Cindy asked.

            "Will my daughter be accelerated?" Andy Nine asked, "To be older in two days?"

            "Of course she will be," Cindy snapped.  "Just like her sister, Monique."

            A dark haired, ten-year-old girl with blue eyes was standing behind Cindy.

            "Oh my God," Aly said fearfully.

            "Tell me those are the only ones," Amy Five pleaded.

            "Yes," Annie said.  "For now, Monique and Marie are the only ones."

            "I think I am going to regurgitate," Amy One said.

            Andy Eleven rushed to Amy One's side, and held her hand.  "You can't split us up," he said.

            "Nor us," Andy said, holding Amy's hand.

            "I wish Eric were here," Aly said queasily.

            Amy Five stood staring at Cindy, and the look of total confidence was completely gone from her face.  "It looks like we've lost," she said in horror.

            "Each of you will stay in one of those tents over there," Cindy said, pointing.  "They have your numbers on them.  If it has a one first, and then your number, it's an Andy tent.  If it reads two, something, it's for an Amy.  Lunch will be served shortly."

            The clones were led to few identical picnic tables, and they were free to sit wherever they liked.  Amys One, Five, Seven, Eight, and Thirteen sat at one end, with Andys Eleven and Five.  In another area, Annie and Andy Nine sat, bottle feeding Marie, and letting Monique, who must have been taught everything quite quickly, sat on Annie's right side.  Amy Twelve went to join them, and so did Andy Four, and Aimee, who had no one to sit by.

            "Look," Aly said to Amy, as another group formed between Amys Two, Four and Six, and Andys Three, Seven, and Twelve.  "Another alliance."

            Amy slid to the other side of the table.  "Hello," she said.

            "This place totally sucks," Amy Two said, as she took a sandwich out of the lunch bags they had each been given.  "I hate it here.  And I hate stupid Amy, Number Nine for taking their side."

            Amy could definitely agree with that, but noticed a certain sharpness in Two's tone.  "We'll never get out of here," Two said sadly.  "You and Five always get us out, but I seriously doubt you will this time."

            "Time for physical training," Cindy called, after lunch.  

            "With weapons?" Aly asked palely.       

            "Of course," Annie said, putting Marie in a baby carrier.  "What do you think we will fight with?  Tree branches?"


	4. Aimee's Tears

            After hours of sit-ups, push-ups, and all sorts of physical training, Cindy announced that they would practice weaponry the next day.

            "You mean we have to kill people?" Aly gasped.

            "Yes, Thirteen," Cindy said.  "You cannot have an army without guns."  Cindy's words sent an icy chill down Amy's back.  So, obviously they knew that Aly was not Amy, Number Three now.  "You do need some coordination adjustment, though, Thirteen," Cindy added.  "Your performance was pitiful."

            Amy crossed her fingers, and hoped that Aly would be smart enough not to let them do this.  "No!" Aly shrieked.  "I won't let you!  I remember what you did to Four, Ten, and Twelve, and what you _almost _did to me!  I remember what that treatment did to my head!"

            "Thirteen, we've discontinued the emotional perfection treatment after its failure to achieve our goals.  Instead, either you kill for us, or we kill you.  It's just that simple," Cindy told her.  Amy wondered if she was the only one who noticed that Aimee was close to tears, and Annie was giving Cindy the coldest, sharpest stare Amy had ever seen.  "You all must get to know each other as a team, so that you can assess each other's weaknesses, and know who to…eliminate, but do not leave these campgrounds," Cindy said.

            Eight, Aly, Five, and One came to talk with Amy.  "Did you guys notice how Annie and Aimee were looking at Cindy?" Amy asked, completely ignoring the death threat.

            Eight, who had been standing right next to Annie, knew more than Amy did.  "Annie looked like she wanted to kill Cindy, and the actress looked like she was going to cry."

            "Maybe one of us should go talk to them," Amy One suggested kindly.

            "I'll deal with Annie," Five said.  "Seven, I know that you could do it just as well, and I'm not trying to be better than you, it's just that…well…since I pretended to be her friend on the island, she's bound to trust me more."

            "Fine," Amy sighed.  "But who's dealing with Aimee Evans?"  
            "I could," Amy Eight said.  "I'm aggressive enough to get it out of her.  We need information more than we need her friendship."

            Amy, Five, and Aly nodded, and so did One.  "But, what if she won't tell you?" Aly asked.

            "She will," Eight said.

            "Heck, even if she doesn't, it's worth a try," Five reminded her.

            "Okay," Amy said.  "We'll eavesdrop."

            "Good idea," Five said.  "In case one of us doesn't catch everything."

            Five confidently walked up to Annie, who was sitting on the picnic bench, looking perfectly ready to kill, and sat down next to her.  "Hi, Nine.  Remember me, Five, from the island?"

            Annie snapped at her.  "The one who betrayed us?  Yes, I remember you perfectly!"

            "Well, Nine, I was a bit homesick, I guess.  But now, I realized that what I did was foolish.  I've regretted it ever since!" Five objected.  "But what's wrong?  I'm still your friend, you know."

            "My problems are none of your business, so back off before I blacken your eye!" Annie shrieked.

            "Okay then," Amy Five said.  She walked away in a twinge of shock.  Yes, Annie's goals had always been horrifying, but she had never just snapped at people like that.  She wondered how Eight was doing with Aimee, anyway.

            "Hi, Ten," Eight said, planning her tactics well.  "You know, I really liked that last commercial you were in.  Do you have any upcoming broadcasts?"

            "Not anymore," Aimee said.  "I've pretty much ruined my life."

            Eight sighed.  Obviously Aimee had grown up a little, maybe a lot.  "How?" Eight asked.  "What's wrong?"

            "Annie wasn't the only one who had any kids.  I had twin boys, Keith and Kevin, who will eventually be paired with Monique and Marie," Aimee started to cry.  "It's not easy seeing your two sons your own age in two days!  You know, when I was bottle-feeding them, and I got to hold them, I was attached to them, and now, they're just cold, emotionless drones who are only around to die in a war!  I hate this place, I wish this had never happened, and I could just not be a clone!  I mean, I don't want you guys to die; I just want to be normal!  I'd even sacrifice my acting ability just to get out of this awful place!"

            "Aimee," Eight said.  She really did feel bad.  Now, the actress was making _her _want to cry.  "I'll bet this isn't easy for Annie, either."

            "Annie?" Aimee asked.  "Number Nine?  I don't know.  I haven't talked to her.  But I saw how she looked at Cindy during exercises.  Cindy told us right after lunch about sending our kids to war right along with us, and never letting them even grow up.  Earlier, I saw Annie making a hit list.  Cindy's first on it."

            Amy Eight was horrified.  "Tell me that none of us were!"

            Aimee shivered.  "You might want to check it soon, because she plans to attack tomorrow."

            "I have to warn the others," Eight said in horror mixed with shock and gut wrenching agony.  Before Aimee could stop her, Eight ran to tell the alliance, and Amy was even more horrified than Eight had been.

            "I remember what happened in Paris," she said frantically.  "I'll be first to go!"

            Aly shook her head.  "Remember, that it was _my _fault that we lost the mountain biking challenge on the island.  _I'll _go first."

            Amy Five panted.  "You guys!  Listen!  Annie wants to kill Cindy, what did _we _do to her kids?  Look, the only way to keep ourselves safe is to pretend that we're trying to help her.  Annie loves allies."

            Aly shrieked.  "You mean, pretend to want to kill?"

            Amy Five nodded.  "We won't, though, Aly.  We'll say that we will do it for her, and then stash the weapon."

            "But Cindy gives us weapons tomorrow!" Aly shivered frantically, sweating with fear, her heart racing faster every second.  "She could attack us all right then and there.  Plus, if she gets Monique on her side, Monique will be our age by then!  And if she kills anyone, I'll be at least the second to go!  Amy, I mean, Seven, do something!"

            Amy was beside herself, feeling completely defeated.  "What _can _I do?" 

            Five looked ready to cry, despite her usual leadership position.  "Who shares a tent with Annie?" she asked surely.

            "Amy, Number Ten," One said.  "Each set of clones is paired One and Two, Three…wait, and I'll ask Cindy."

            "No!" Five said.

            "Really, Five.  What harm could it do?" One asked.

            "You have a point," Five admitted.

            One returned, and answered.  "One and Two, Four and Five, Six and Seven, Eight and Nine, Ten and Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen."

            Eight screamed.  "So **_I'M _**stuck with Annie!  Oh don't let it be!  This can't be happening!"

            "Well, I guess that means _you _have to find her hit list then, Eight," Five replied sharply.

            "But Five!" Eight said.

            "We don't have any other choice," Five said.

            "I have a feeling that some of us might not live through this," One said.

            "Don't say that, One!" Amy said, reading Aly's horrified expression.  "We _will _get through this."  Although it was easy enough for Amy to say it with so much ease and confidence, it was much harder to truly believe it.


	5. Missing

            Aly gasped at Five.  "Are you crazy?  Leaving Eight alone with that horrid monster?  You know what?  I thought that she was my friend back on the island.  But obviously I was wrong when she told Sebastian that she wanted me shot!"

            This made Amy gasp.  "That's right.  Annie was dead, after her treatment wore her down," she said flatly."

            "And she was twenty-five-years-old," Five continued.  "What happened?"

            "No," Eight shook her head.  "She can't be here now.  They said that they gave her an autopsy on the news after she collapsed at her dance recital.  She just _can't _be alive!"

            "Okay, so there are one of two possibilities," One rationalized.  "Either the first Annie who died was not really Amy Nine and possibly was really Amy Three who was supposedly dead took her place and died for her, while Annie became more powerful."

            Amy shook her head.  "Amy Three is dead as dead can be," she said.  "I saw her myself."

            "Fine," One said harshly.  "Just let me finish.  Or, after having realized what the treatment can do to us, the Organization could have removed the device, and only told us that she was dead so that we would believe that the Organization had lost it's power."

            Five nodded in approval, and so did Amy.  "But why was one clone so important to them?  I'd think that they would discard Nine and just use the remaining ten, or eleven, counting Aly," Amy added hastily.

            "Well," Five said.  "She wants to be here, and fight for them.  The rest of us don't."

            Eight shivered, despite her usual tough outlook.  "Does this mean that I really have to share a tent with Annie?  I might not even survive until morning!"

            Amy remembered how Eight was one of her only allies back at the hospital.  She also remembered how Eight had helped her help Aly on the island, how upset she had been when she thought that Eight no longer liked her, and cringed.  "We can't let this happen to Eight," she objected.

            "Nonsense," Amy Five said.  "We have to.  If…"

            "I have an idea," One chirped.  "Why don't we suggest that Annie stays in a tent with her children."

            The answer came to them.  "Amy Thirteen, may I see you in private for a second?" she asked.

            Aly nodded tensely, and the color faded from her face.  Of course, her friends followed to spy.  "Aly, we all know about your little trick replacing Sebastien's batteries with dead ones.  We have replaced them now, and he is blaming us for your lack of powers, since you were supposed to have had them after we adjusted the imperfections."

"What are you getting at, Cindy?" Aly interrupted angrily.

"We are going to begin our attack in California very soon, and move our way across the United States.  The Andys will begin in Russia.  Anyway, you cannot be like this then.  We must make you like the other Amys now, so that you will be of some use to us," Cindy finished.

            "No!" Aly said, trying to fight Cindy, who dragged her toward a lodge that was set up at their camp.

            Amy stared at Aly and Cindy incredulously. "What can we do?" Eight asked her.        

            "Nothing," Amy said.  "Look," she said, pointing to the two Andys, and two Amys guarding the lodge.

            "Now she'll be just like us," Five reminded them.  "Which might be a good thing, if we are ever going to beat the other Amys."

            "Beat them?" One asked in shock.

            Five nodded.  "One, think about it!  I don't want to hurt anyone any more than you do.  But eventually, we will have to get Nine out of our way, and maybe Ten."

            One gasped.  "You mean, kill them?"

            Five sighed.  "One, I don't want to kill Nine or Ten any more than you do.  But we may very well have to."

            "But why is Nine trying to kill Cindy then?" Eight asked Five.

            "That's what _you _have to find out, Eight!" Five told her.

            Amy shivered.  She realized that Eight could be seriously hurt, or killed if she really did undergo this task.  She also had a feeling that Five knew this too.  Although Five usually cared a great deal about the other Amys, they both knew, but were not ready to admit, that by war, or by the Organization, or Annie, that some of them might end up dead.

            Aly returned from the lodge, and shivered.  "Do you feel any different?" One asked her.

            Aly shook her head, which made Five a bit tense.  "See that tree branch up there?" she asked.  "Try jumping up and grabbing it."

            "But that's so high," Aly objected.

            "**_I _**can do it," Five said.  "Watch."

            With that, Five sprang into action, and grabbed the tree branch swinging around it a few times.  "Now you try," Five ordered.

            "Okay," Aly said.  She squinted, and was a bit scared, but she did manage to grab the tree branch.

            "Ooh, look," Twelve said to Annie.  "Poor wittle Aly managed to grab a tree.  I'm so proud of her!"

            "Shut the H**l up," Annie said angrily.  Obviously, Annie had changed considerably since their last encounter, Amy thought.

            "What's up with Annie?" Amy asked Twelve after she left.

            Twelve shrugged.  "I used to think we were friends.  I thought that we were all just excited about having powers, and being superior.  But after Annie became older, she decided that she was superior to all of us because she was French, and older.  And ever since Monique was born, she's been furious with everyone, and I don't really know why."

            Amy sighed.  "I once had the aging treatment done to me.  It's pretty scary, maybe that's what's bothering her."

            "Oh, no, believe me," Twelve said.  "If that were it, things would be much simpler.  Annie was _proud _of being older than we were.  She was stronger because of that, and she became even more egotistical than ever.  That was when I had no emotions, but it bothered me then, because _I _wanted to be the best Amy.  I tried to fight her once, and she was far more powerful.  Once my emotions returned, I realized that we were definitely no longer friends."

            "Oh," Amy said sadly.  "I used to be her friend too, until I found out that she was a Nazi.  But I just can't see why she suddenly hates everyone.  She's spoken against everyone.  She hates the other Amys, she hates the Andys, even Nine, her…I don't know what to call him, and the Organization now."

            "Even Sebastien?" Amy asked in shock.

            "I don't know," Twelve admitted.  "All I know is that Sebastien wants us to destroy pretty much everyone who is imperfect."

            Amy nodded.  "But what is going to happen to Aly?"

            Suddenly, the two girls whirled around as they heard a scream.  "Monique is gone!" Annie shrieked.

            Then, someone else noticed something.  "So is Andy, Number Nine."

            Aly came down from the tree, and looked around the camp area.  "Andy Nine?"  
            "Annie, isn't that your husband, or boyfriend?" Amy Two asked.

            "He's not my boyfriend," Annie said coldly.

            "Don't you even care about Monique being gone?" Amy asked in exasperation.

            "Yeah, she _is _your daughter!" Aly said.

            Annie screamed, and ran into her tent, maybe because of the pressure from having so many people forcing questions at her.  _They'll never understand_, she thought.  _Never.  They'll only make it worse.  Which is why I must destroy them.  Starting with Seven, and Aly._


	6. The Loss

Chapter Six-A/N: This chapter is a bit darker than my other ones, and has an incidence of killing, but not graphic.

The shock of Monique being gone brought all of the Amys and Andys into a fearful discussion.  "Should we tell Cindy?" Amy Four asked the group.  "I mean, about Monique and Andy Nine?"

            "Four, are you crazy?" Amy Eight asked.  "If I were out of here, like I wish I were, I wouldn't exactly be thrilled if one of you went and told on me!"

            "Four is right, Eight," Twelve intervened.  "What if they _didn't _just run away?"

            "And what is the likelihood of _that_?" Eight asked bluntly.  

            "I just don't get it," Andy Ten said.  "Why would our Number Nine run away?"

            "Cuz his girlfriends a b***h," Andy Six said.

            Amy was alarmed.  She knew that Annie was bad, but who could call her names like that when she was threatening to kill all of them.  "Does anyone know what is upsetting Amy Nine like this?"

            "Maybe it's that ageing stuff," Andy Three said.  "They did it to me once.  Luckily I was brought back before they made me go with that stuck up freak!"

            "You guys!" Amy said.  "We're talking about one of us here!"

            "Why don't you just back off!  No one wants to hear your stupid opinion every time we have a discussion, so **_back off_**, Amy Seven!" Andy Six said.

            "Shut up Six!  And here I was starting to wonder why you were the first to go on the island," Andy said angrily.

            "Andy Five, that is so immature!  Bringing up some lame fight we all had from five years ago just to protect your little girlfriend?  I should have voted you off right away!" Six sneered.

            "Stop it!" Amy said.  "That was so long ago!  Let's just focus on what we can do to keep Amys Nine and Ten from killing anyone, okay?"  
            "Amy Ten?" Amy Eleven asked.  "That lazy Amy, Number Zero who wouldn't help us during **_any_** of the challenges?"

            "She seems pretty sad now," Amy Five said, once again taking charge.  "I think we should talk to her."

            "Good idea," Amy One said.  "Andy," she said to Andy Eleven.  "Will you come with me?"

            "We've already _tried _that, Five!" Amy said angrily.  

            Before the clones could ponder what had happened, they saw Annie and Aimee being hauled out of their tents by the men in camouflage, whom Amy recognized as the Mr. Devon clones.  Someone was also leading Andy Nine, and Monique back to camp.

            "Okay," a man in camouflage said to the terrified, trembling clones.  "I will give each of you a uniform, you will be given five minutes back in your tents to change, and take whatever supplies you may have.  We will arm you afterwards, and prepare you for war.  GO!"

            Everyone ran to their tents, not wanting to be the first one of their sets to die in this war.  "Amy," Aly whimpered as they ran.  "Number Nine will have a gun!"

            "Yeah, but so will you!" Twelve said.  "Sometimes you are such a baby!"

            "Were we talking to you?" Amy asked her.

            Amy reached her tent, and changed into the military camouflage and her army hat and boots.  She had never remembered being so scared in her entire life.  The Organization had basically won.

            "Times up, times up, everyone out!  Line up in order of your numbers!  I'll call role!  Thirteen, substitute in for Three, I don't want anyone finding out about this!  My system is all tied into perfection!"

            Aly sighed, and took her place between Two and Four.  Amy just stood there, staring in front of her to Six.  She stopped to look behind her, and Eight was able to offer her a brief smile, even though she too knew that it was over.  Amy wished that she could pass the smile on to Aly who could invariably start crying at any moment.

            Eight, though, felt an urge to look behind her, and poked Amy to alert her of the problem.  "Seven, get Five."

            Luckily, the man in camouflage was doing role call on the Andys, so Amy was able to alert her sister, who would then alert Aly.  "Five, get Aly.  Tell her to get One.  Eight says it's important."

            By the time they were all there, they found Amy, Number Nine had loaded her gun.  "She's going to shoot!" Andy Five shouted, running to try and stop her.

            But he was too late.  Everyone was in disarray because his or her guns were not yet loaded.  Some of them ran to hide, others tried to stop Annie from shooting, but she did.  Someone was hit, but in all of the chaos, no one knew whom.  The same questions lured in everyone's mind, and no one knew if their best friends, or favorite siblings or Organization members were alive or dead.  


	7. Inner Enemy

            Screams of dismay, shock, horror, and frantic attempts to locate their friends erupted through the crowd.  Amy tried to move past the other clones blocking her way, because she could not have a moment's peace until she knew that all of her friends were alive.  _If _they were alive.  

            "Who died?" an Andy yelled, coughing from the smell of a dead body in their midst.

            "I don't know!  It's an Amy," another Andy replied.  "Oh God, please don't let it be One."

            This quote made Amy's heart stop.  Someone, one of her own sisters was dead.  They would never breathe another breath, and despite all of her panic, Amy hoped that they were in another world, Heaven, the Astral Plane, something, but she had never been very religious, which made her all the more scared for her lost sister.

            Amongst all the noise, and yelling, and tears from desperate clones trying to locate their friends and girlfriends, one of the men in military camouflage blew a whistle, and several more pointed guns at the group, to keep them from attacking again, or from running away.  

            "Can anyone identify this clone?" Cindy asked, pointing to the cold, lifeless Amy corpse on the ground.

            "Look at her necklace," Amy suggested, mentally pleading for the dead girl not to be One, Five, Aly, or Eight.

            "She isn't wearing one," another Amy pointed out.  "She must have removed it when we changed."

            "That's what I did," an Andy said.

            "Okay, okay!" Cindy said, clearly angry with all of the clones.  "We will do a role call!  Whichever Amy does not respond is the one who was shot at.  Amy One?"

            "Here," One said.  Amy could hear Andy Eleven breathe a sigh of relief for his lover, but she could not breathe one yet, until she knew who was gone.  She still had Five, Eight, and Aly to worry about.

            "Two," Cindy continued.

            "Here," Two shivered.

            "Four," Cindy said, skipping Three, since she had died in the hospital in New York, and everyone knew by now that Aly was not Three.

            "Here," Four said, with tears in her eyes.

            "Five?" Cindy called.

            "Here," Five said, allowing Amy's concern to ease ever so slightly.

            "Six," Cindy said.  "_Six_?"

            "Oh, me, sorry, here," Six said.

            "Six!" an Andy said, throwing his arms around her.

            "Number Seven?" Cindy asked, probably hoping that she would not answer.

            "I'm here," Amy said, probably more loudly, and assertively than she should have.

            "Amy Eight?" Cindy demanded.

            Now, Amy's heart began to beat more rapidly as the next word spoken would be the difference between life and death for the girl.  "I'm here too," Eight said angrily, glaring at another clone, who answered when Cindy called for Nine.  Ten was there too.  So was Eleven.  And Twelve.

            "Thirteen is missing!" Five said to Amy.

            "Aly?" Amy asked.  Her eyes began to well with tears, and as hard as she tried to hold them back; they sprang from her eyes, burning with love and loss for her sister, and with hatred for Number Nine, the murderer.  Memories of Aly ran through Amy's mind.  Seeing her for the first time at the Carnival.  How excited Amy had been to finally meet a friendly clone, a sister, someone who was like her.  Amy then remembered seeing Aly fall and skid at her skating lessons.  She had known right then that Aly wasn't like the others.  Despite Amy's desperate attempts to block out her feelings, more memories immerged from Amy's pictographic mind.  Sneaking out of the house on wild teen adventures.  Saving Aly from falling from the Ferris Wheel at the carnival.  Amy had been willing to donate her own blood, and reveal her identity to the world to save Aly's life.  She had even kept Aly's imperfection a secret from the Organization when they were on that awful island.  She had been trying to save her life, her sister's life.  There had even been one instance when she was about fourteen when Aly had helped save them all.  And now the poor, sweet, frightened reject was gone, and there was nothing even Amy, with all of her perfection, could do about it.  This was only one more factor to make Amy realize that she was not as strong as she had once thought.

            "I'm going to kill you for this!" Eight shouted at Annie, knocking her down, and pinning her to the ground.       

            Of course, none of the Amys were willing to stand up on the murderer's behalf, even though no one knew which Amy was being attacked, so Nine had to defend herself.

            Annie hit Eight with the barrel of her gun, not hard enough to kill her, but hard enough to get her off of her.  Now, all of the Amys were glaring at both of them, Eight and Nine.  Yet, only one Amy was brave enough to speak.  "So, what now?" Five asked.  "Are we still going to war?"

            Cindy replied solemnly.  "You will all be led to the main cabin, and kept under lock and key until we make a decision.  I am afraid that some of your minor differences will have to be fixed before we can continue."  The sting of Cindy's words struck each clone, and tore one to pieces.  Poor Amy, Number Four frantically fell to the ground, weeping hysterically, and was dragged off before the rest of the clones.

            An army man came to lead each clone to the cabin, but Amy was in too much emotional pain to resist.  How could Aly be dead?  It was Annie who deserved to be, but she wasn't.  Tears continued to flow from Amy's eyes, and underneath all of her anger, and her tough front, they immerged from Eight's eyes as well.  Even the strong, confident leader front was fading from Five's face, replaced by the shared tears of sorrow for the sister they had just lost.

            Finally, when the Amys and Andys were in the cabin, with six bunk beds, the army men left, but locked the door, and put heavy boards on the windows.  Two Amys went to their bunk beds, and just sat there, and one Andy joined them, but at this point it was difficult to tell who was who.

            "Five?" Eight asked Amy.

            Amy shook her head.  "No, I'm Seven."

            "God, I feel terrible.  Aly was my friend, and I treated her like dirt," Eight sobbed.  "I always yelled at her, and lost my patience when she asked us questions, and now I'll never be able to apologize."

            "I'm sure she knows that you never meant those things," Amy told her, putting her arm around her, for sisterly comfort.

            "Seven?" Five asked.  "It's me, Five.  _I'm _the one who should feel awful.  I was the one who introduced Nine and Thirteen back on the island, I should feel bad."

            "Did Nine even know who she was shooting at?" Amy asked rationally.

            Five shook her head.  "I don't think so.  Actually, I think that she was aiming for either you or me.  Aly must have rushed in to save us."

            Amy nodded.  "Unless this was some sort of payback for when Aly gave that awful Sebastien those dead batteries and ruined her defense.  Actually, I don't think Annie cares who she hurts anymore.  I think whatever happened with the Organization before we arrived broke her spirit somehow."

            Eight continued to wipe tears from her eyes.  "I can't imagine how Eric will take this," Eight said, remembering that Amy's old boyfriend was now with Aly.

            "If we live to tell him," Amy reminded her.  She looked around the room, and noticed that a few other Amys were crying, and a couple of Andys were too.

            "Hi guys," a girl said.  "It's me, One.  Are you okay?"

            "One?" Eight asked.  

            One nodded.  "What do you suppose they'll do to us now?  Now that they know we are capable of betraying our own sisters."

            Eight shook her head.  "They'll probably eliminate Nine."

            "Yeah," Amy said sadly.  Actually, she was feeling sadder that she was so willing to see Nine die, than actual regret for Annie.  She couldn't have wanted anyone dead more than Annie right now, and she felt that Number Nine deserved it.

            Five rolled her eyes.  "You guys are so gullible!  Do you really think they'd give up the mother of Marie and Monique when most of this is partially her fault anyway?  I mean, really, she was the only Amy to truly side with the Organization for a long time.  They wouldn't want to lose their most valuable clone!"

            "You mean, they'll keep her around even after what she did to Aly?" One asked in horror.

            Five nodded.  "Definitely.  Aly was my friend, but I don't think that the Organization is going to kill Annie for this."  
            The clones all shrieked as the door was slowly opened, and some men in military camouflage came in.  "Okay.  Which one of you is responsible for the murder of Thirteen?"

            Before One, Five, Amy, Eight, or Andy could speak, Annie spoke up.  "It was her," she said, pointing to Amy.  "Number Seven.  I saw her."


	8. Where Are They Now?

Hi!  This is my second to last chapter.  I'm not the best with endings, so if you violently hate it, I'll rewrite it J Sorry it took me so long to update this, I was thinking about how exactly to word this chapter.

Amy noticed that all eyes were on her, and she was horrified.  "No!  I would never kill Thirteen!  She was one of my best friends among the Amys!"

            "Yeah," Five argued, crossing her arms at her chest.  "If anyone had incentive to kill, it would be **_her_**," she gritted, pointing an accusing finger at Annie.

            It was quite unfortunate that the Amys were such good actresses, especially now.  Actual tears sprang from the ballerina's eyes as she began her lie.  "Why would I do such a horrible thing to my own…sister?  You guys, Aly and I were friends back on the island.  I knew she was inferior to us, but I never wanted her…_dead_!"

            Amy rolled her eyes, but Cindy seemed to have a plan.  "That's enough!" she said furiously, with her face showing no sign of belonging to the nice lady that some of the Amys had once thought her to be.  "You will be locked in the communal cabin together until sundown.  At that time, we shall return with a plan.  Move!"

            With that, men in military camouflage lead each Amy, Andy, and clone child into the cabin, where several bunk beds were set up with blankets, and where there was a refrigerator, and a small table.  It was pointless to protest, so despite her normally assertive nature, poor Amy had to let them shove her into the cabin with the rest of the rebellious clones.

            "I never liked Seven," Amy heard a clone, Aimee, say on the other side of the room.  "She got me fired from the biggest job I've ever had."

            Twelve nodded in agreement.  "Remember how she swam back on the island?  She purposefully forfeited our competition.  No wonder she was voted off.  Even defective Aly managed to swim correctly."

            "That was because _Aly _and Seven switched places so that Seven could be voted off, and find out what had happened to Andy Five who had been discarded from _his _team the night before!" Amy Eight argued in Amy's favor.

            Andy's expression softened.  "You did that for _me_?"

            Annie rolled her eyes.  "Mommy?" Marie asked her with the large, sad eyes of a child.  "Are you a bad person?"

            Annie picked up her daughter.  "No, of course I'm not, sweetie.  _I _wouldn't kill people; Seven did it!  Your aunt."

            One clone was clearly not happy.  "Why would Seven kill Aly?" Andy demanded.  "Are you all really going to believe the Neo-Nazi over Amy, Number Seven?"

            No one spoke for a few moments, and Eight walked up to Amy so that she could speak into her ear.  "Cindy's out there talking, probably about us.  You say you can lip-read, right?"  Amy nodded, and Eight's face lit up.  "You can go find out what they're saying, then."

            Amy nodded, and obeyed her sister.  It was worth a try, but it would not be good if they saw her.  Looking out the window, she tried to watch the speaker's lips.  It was Dr. Marcowitz, from the hospital.  "Do you really think that any clone who fires against her own kind deserves to be a member of the elite?  She could be a problem later on."

            Cindy seemed to be very upset with Dr. Marcowitz.  "Do you have any idea what you are saying?  We _can't _eliminate the guilty clone!  Even if we do, someone else will revolt; it's only a matter of time.  I say we delete their emotions, like we did back on the island."

            "That was a complete failure!" Dr. Marcowitz objected.  "Remember?  Amy Seven and Andy Five managed to fight it!  Plus, we can't risk them starting to feel again in the middle of a battle!"

            "Objection!" a man said, coming to stand by them.  "Weren't we supposed to wait until we bred the master race to start the clone war?"  
            Dr. Marcowitz sighed.  "We can't wait any longer!  Amy Ten's son, Kevin, was not born perfect as we planned.  He wasn't as defective as Amy Thirteen, but definitely not fighting material.

            Amy gasped.  Well, _that was interesting._

            "What about Marie and Monique?" Cindy asked apprehensively.

            "I can't tell," Dr. Marcowitz said.  "They haven't matured yet."

            "But where could we have gone wrong?  How could their offsprings not be perfect?" the man demanded.

            "I don't know!" Dr. Marcowitz sighed.  "Kevin is very, very intelligent, but he does not share the superior physical condition of the other clones."

            "I guess Project Crescent is over then," Cindy said defeatedly.

            "No!" Dr. Marcowitz shouted.  "It is not!  The Amys and Andys have been cloned.  About twenty other groups are being brought together.  But this time, rather than deleting their emotions, we are going to spray a special chemical into the cabin.  All it will do is give the clones the desire for power, and of course, loyalty.  If they breathe it in, it will find their genome, and alter it.  Cindy and the man put on masks, and Dr. Marcowitz opened the window and sprayed it.

            Amy covered her own mouth and nose with one hand, and tried to get to Eight's.  However, it was too late.  Within moments, all of the clones were staring at the door blankly.  "Eight?" Amy asked.  "Andy?  Andy Five?  Amy Five?  One?  Is everyone okay?"

            "We're all fine," Eight tried to assure her.

            "Do you guys still have emotions?" Amy asked pleadingly.  "Andy?"

            "I don't understand the question," Andy told her blankly.

            Amy realized that she was in extreme danger of being caught.  So, she put an impassive face on, and tried not to cry as she and the Amys were led out of the cabin, and out into the field were four hundred and eighty other clones were waiting.  

            An Amy had a question.  "Are they going to help us, or are they hostile?"

            Amy wanted to scream.  What had the Organization done?

            "You will all come with me," Cindy said.  "We are going to war.  We must take over every country in the U.N., to weaken the world economy.  We will hike North until we reach a clearing, where we will make camp.  Tomorrow, we will hike to the East, until we reach the Governor of California.  We will overtake this country one state at a time."

            The Amys and Andys were lined up, and were told to march.  After three days of marching, Amy realized that she had to do something.  None of the other clones had the ability to any more, so it was up to _her.  That night, when the clones were sleeping in tents, Amy knew that she had to make her escape.  She couldn't take anyone with her; they would just stay impassive, and maybe even try to kill her.  She cried silent tears for her sisters, and brothers, but she knew what she had to do.  At her top speed, Amy ran in the correct direction for as long as she could.  By the next morning, she reached the Governor's office, and she bursted in, with her eyes stinging with tears.  _

            "I have to speak to the Governor, right away!" she declared to the secretary.

            "Do you have an appointment?" the secretary demanded.

            "No," Amy whined.  "But this is important.  An army is about to attack!  I know because I saw them," she said, continuing to cry.

"An army?" the secretary asked.  "From what country?"

"A clone army," Amy replied palely.  "From Project Crescent.  I'm Amy Candler, Number Seven."

The woman looked at her in wonder.  "So the stories were true?  You really are a clone!  But I thought that those claims were withdrawn," she said, (see Fast Forward.)

Amy nodded.  "There are others, about five hundred.  They have been ordered to take over the world.  Please help me.  But don't let them kill the clones."

The secretary let Amy sit down, and handed her a glass of water.  "I'll see what I can do."

In a few moments, the woman returned.  "Amy.  I'm afraid that if anyone is to take action against the other clones, your life will be in danger too.  I recommend you join the witness protection program, and get as far away from California as possible!  We'll take care of the other clones, and I will get you in touch with the witness protection program."

"I can't let the other clones die!" Amy said miserably.  "I just can't!"

"Mr. Devon, take this girl down to the FBI Agency, and get her situated," the woman said.

Amy gasped.  What was Mr. Devon doing **_here_**?****In any case, Mr. Devon came, and took her into the car.  Sobbing and terrified, Amy couldn't put up much fight, but she had to wonder.  Was this the real Mr. Devon, or one of his clones?  "Do I know you?" she asked.  He said nothing.  She was put into the car, and was driven to the agency, not to be recognized by anyone for eleven years.

……………………………Back to the Present……………………………………………

            "They changed my name, and moved me here, to New York City.  You know how they often give you the name of someone deceased?  Well, now my birth certificate says that I'm someone named Jana Reed," Amy told Tasha.

            Tasha was now crying.  "Amy.  I'm so sorry.  I…I didn't know.  So, do you know what happened?  To the others, I mean?"

"The army was defeated," Amy explained thoughtfully.  "Secretly of course.  I doubt the government wanted the US citizens to know that they were under attack by a clone army.  I actually have no idea if any of the clones are alive."

"Amy, if there's anything I can do, you know, to help you find them, you know I will," Tasha told her.  "You're my best friend, you know."

Amy nodded.  "Thanks, Tasha."

"Amy, I'm very sorry that happened," Chris said.  "And I know I can't entirely fix it, but I have an idea on how you could find your lost clones."

Amy's face lit up.  "How, Chris?"

"Remember when you searched for clones online?  You described yourself, and looked for them?" Chris asked her.

Amy nodded.  "It didn't work though."

"Well, just try it," Chris urged her.

Two weeks later, Amy checked one of her message boards again.  She had posted:

**10:00- posted by amy07: Is your name Amy or Andy?  Are you a Project Crescent Clone?  Please post!**

**10:05- posted by lostperfection: Amy Seven?  Is it really you?**

**10:06- posted by amy07: Yes.  Who are you?  Are you an Amy, or an Andy?**

**10:07- posted by lostperfection: Hello, Amy Seven.  I'm…**

            Who is lostperfection?  How many are out there now?  Find out soon.  To be continued…  


	9. Together Again

This is the last chapter of this story, but I will definitely continue replica fan fiction.  I'm not so good with endings, so if this chapter is too corny, I can rewrite it, okay?  

**10:07 posted by: lostperfection: Hello, Seven.  I'm Amy, Number Five.  One of the few clones that lived.  When you left, a few Amys and Andys were sent on a search party to find you.  Although the Organization would be fine minus one clone, they had a hunch on what you were up to, and couldn't bear to lose when they had come so far.  Within two hours, the entire search party returned, saying that you were nowhere to be found, except for Number Nine.  She never returned, none of us ever saw her again.  Anyway, in a few moments, we were attacked, and many of us were killed.  I found Monique and Marie, and I ran away with them.  Your Andy, and a girl they refer to as Bethany Eleven, (a newer clone,) followed me.  Amy Eight took a run for it as well, but I don't know if she made it or not.  If any of the other clones survived, I never found out.  In any case, I found Mr. Devon, and he was able to write me false adoption papers for Annie's two kids, and stop their rapid aging.  Now, Monique is thirteen, and Marie is about eleven.  I knew that it was a risk trying to raise two children on my own; especially Annie's but I just couldn't leave them.  Yes, I eventually _did_ get married, but I've lived a very secretive life.  I cut my hair, and dyed it so that no one would recognize me as an "evil clone," and I now live in Miami.  How are you doing, Seven?  I knew that if anyone else survived, one of them would have been you.**

**10:08 posted by: amy07: I'm fine, I guess.  I have felt regret building up inside of me every day since I turned all of you in, but I never knew, and never will know if I would have felt more having stayed.  I'm glad that you saved Monique and Marie.  How are they?  I hope that Amy One and Andy Eleven made it out okay, and it breaks my heart every time I think about Aly.  Still, you say that my Andy escaped with you.  Do you know where he is?**

Amy sighed, and took a moment to absorb everything that she had just heard.  Amy, Number Five, her old rival and friend was alive.  And so was her lover…maybe.

**10:09 posted by: lostperfection: Andy Five lives in a small house, alone.  He was dating a girl named Alice for a while in college, but he just didn't love anyone else.  He could never stop wondering if you were out there, somewhere.  I've kept in touch with him over the years, because it reminds me that maybe more of us are out there, like One, and Eight…  I'd even be happy to see _Ten _at this point, just to contact another living Amy.  If you ever see Eric again, tell him that Thirteen told me about a day before she died that her biggest fear was losing him forever.  Can you do that for me?**

**10:12 posted by: amy07: Five, I've waited so long to finally find you, or one of us at least.  I'll do anything.  **

**10:14 posted by: lostperfection: Then you know what you have to do.  Find your Andy, and straighten out your life.  The Organization has taken the physical lives of many of our sisters and brothers, but you can't let them take our emotional lives.  If you stay at home, hiding in shame from what happened eleven years ago, you've let them win.  They wanted power, Seven.  No, they may not have gained power over the world, but they're still controlling you every moment you let them.  I am too, at times, but we can't do that anymore.  I'll give you Andy's address, in case you're ever in L.A.  I live about a block away from him.  Please come, we'd both love to see you.**

**10:17 posted by: amy07: Thank you, Five.  I really misjudged you.  You turned out to be a very good friend, and probably my closest sister.**

**10:19 posted by: lostperfection: It's okay, Seven.  But you owe it to Andy, to Aly, to the deceased clones, to your mother, to Dr. Jaleski, who created you for greatness, to pull your life back together.  **

**10:21 posted by: amy07: How do you know so much about me?  
10:24 posted by: lostperfection: I'm your sister.  Anyway, are you coming?**

**10:26 posted by: amy07: Yes, Five.  I am.  I'll see you soon, all right?**

Amy logged off the computer, and picked up her phone.  She clutched it tremulously, close to tears from the shock of all of this.  "Tasha?" she asked.

            "Hi, Amy," Tasha chirped.  "Hey.  Is something the matter?"

            "I'm going back to L.A., Tasha.  I might not see you for a while.  Amy Five told me that Andy is alive, and I have to find him!  But I just wanted to thank you for always being there for me.  You're the best friend I could ever have.  I'll see you, okay?"

            Tasha sighed.  "Okay, Amy.  Goodbye."

            Amy ran upstairs, and discovered that she still had the lightning speed that she shared with all of the remaining clones.  She packed a few sets of clothing, toiletries, and a book for the flight, although her own thoughts could probably occupy her for hours. Next, she ran down the stairs, and left the house, making sure to lock the door.  With that, she took a run for it, and continued to run until she saw a taxi at the side of the road.  She waved it down, and got in.

            "Where to?" the driver asked.  "Aren't you in a hurry?"

            Amy nodded apprehensively. "Yes, I am.  I need you to take me to the airport."

            Amy knew that Five was right.  She was a wreck, and she had to get her life back.  In a matter of hours, Amy was in L.A., and she was happy that the familiar streets and sites from her childhood were still there.  She would visit Andy, and Amy Five soon, but she had one thing that she needed to do first.  She walked for a long time, until she reached her old neighborhood, her old house, and knocked on the door.

            "Who is it?" a voice called out.  "A…Amy?  Is it really you?  It…it can't be?  Oh my God, Amy!" Nancy threw her arms around her long lost daughter.

            Amy nodded.  "Mom, I love you," she said.  "I missed you so much!"

            Nancy led Amy inside, and sat her down on the couch.  "What on Earth happened to you?" she asked.  Still, Amy knew that Nancy knew perfectly well where her daughter had been for so long.

            Once Amy had told the whole story, her mother was in tears.

            "Amy, I never moved after you were kidnapped.  I thought that maybe there was a chance that you were trying to come home, that you would come back here.  And here you are," she said, continuing to cry.

            "I thought I'd never see you again," Amy said.  "I really did."

            "So, what happened?" Nancy asked.  

            "Well, I was outside, and I saw a girl named Heather who turned out to be Tasha and Chris's daughter.  They told me to search for the others, and I found Five online.  She told me to stop blaming myself for what had happened, and that she and Andy wanted me to visit, but I had to see you first," Amy said, with tears in her eyes.

            "Well, Amy, I raised you from the time you were a baby, and I know as your mother, that whatever happened to the other clones was not your fault," she said to Amy.

            Amy and Nancy shared a hug, the first one they had had in eleven years.  In a couple of days, Amy decided to find Andy.  She walked up the steps to his house, and rang the doorbell.

            "Andy?" she asked.

            "Are you…my Amy?" he asked her.

            Amy nodded, and he threw his arms around her, and she knew in her heart that he was her Andy, the one who loved her, who was made for her.  The one that she had waited so long to see, and finally did.  The one who had purchased a special ring many years ago, and would only give it to one girl.  Amy, Number Seven.


End file.
